Tony Sherlock Stark
by Racha900
Summary: Tony Stark is a Genius, Billionaire, playboy philanthropist. But- when a familiar face shows up at the tower one day, how will Tony react? Join the gang as they see what it's like for Tony to be Sherlock Holmes. The real question is, Will he choose his teammates, or his partner?


It started out as a normal morning. Steve sat on the couch in the living room along with the rest of the avengers, minus Tony. There was some random nature show on the tv, but nobody was really watching it.

Suddenly there was a crash and some colorful cursing coming from Tony's workshop. The team exchanged nervous glances and sprang into action, running down to the shop. They were greeted with a smoke filled workshop, along with heavy coughing.

The heroes stayed at the door in case of any possible threat, but as the smoke cleared they saw Tony getting up and looking at a man with pure shock on his face.  
Tony got up and waved the smoke away from him, unaware of his team at the door.

He nearly fainted when he saw the man before him. "Watson?" He breathed.  
The man coughed and waved smoke away as well, but upon seeing Tony, smiled like nothing else mattered.

"Sherlock!"

"Watson!"

"Sherlock I thought you were dead! Mycroft and I both did! The funeral, the service, I should have known! Where are we? What happened to you?" Watson fired questions at him.

Tony just gaped at the man, his nearly forgotten partner. He remembered that Watson knew nothing about the avengers and slipped into his British accent that had long perfected.

"Watson you're actually here. How did you get here? Did you mess with something in my lab?" He asked, pulling the man into a hug. It had been a long time since he had seen his friend.

"I don't know. Yes I had gone into your lab but there was this strange contraption. I walked over to it and there was a flash, then I was here." Watson replied, taking in his surroundings.

"Where exactly is here? And why are you wearing such strange clothes?"

"Um well you see-"

"Tony?" Steve blurted out, finally having enough of the conversation. He and the Avengers stepped into the lab, and Tony tensed.

The billionaire whipped his head around to see his team walking in, and he mentally face palmed.

He sighed as Watson got between them. "Sherlock who are these people?" He asked, firm but caring.

"Watson." Tony said, still in an English accent, "This is the Avengers. A group of extraordinary people who do what we do." He answered, getting confused looks from his team.

"Guys," He said again, this time in an American accent, "This is John Watson...My...my partner."

Steve was in shock at how calm Tony was. He introduced them to this strange man that Tony somehow knew, and now was claiming the man was his partner?

"Tony what's going on here?" He asked, stepping forward.

"Sherlock why is he calling you that?" Watson replied.

Tony blinked and stared at his friends. He froze. "I uh...um..."

Clint interrupted him. "Whoa wait, did he just call you Sherlock? As in-"

"Sherlock Holmes, best detective in all of London." Watson said, smiling.

"In all of England at least Watson. You hurt my pride." Tony said to his partner, slipping into the English accent and getting odd looks from his team.

"Oh now is not the time Sherlock. You have explaining to do."

Tony sighed. "Ok ok."

"Let's go upstairs and I'll explain everything."

Once they had gotten back into the living room, everyone had taken a seat, except Tony that is, and was waiting for the billionaire/detective to explain.

"ok ok. I'll tell you." Tony said with a sigh, wringing his hands as his American accent threw Watson for a loop.

Tony sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "A few years back I had decided to build a time machine. However, i had miscalculated and it backfired, and instead of going foreword in time, I went back. Back to 1885. I met my friend Watson here and changed my name to Sherlock Holmes. Yes the Sherlock Holmes. Anyways, It took me a while, but after a few years I was able to fake my death and come home. After having lots of very odd, but very fun adventures with john."

The avengers sat still and motionless, their expressions unreadable. Tony continued.

"what was a few years for me, was only a few days for you. It was really weird but when I got back things soon got back to normal'. Or as Normal as they can with my life."

Tony finished and Watson was grinning, shaking his head at him.

"What?"

"You've been causing trouble obviously."

"I've done nothing of the sort." Tony quipped, slipping into his English accent.

"You caused me trouble for four years. How long have they put up with your antics?"

"Two."

"My point is made for me then."

"Don't be such a know it all Watson. That's my job."

Clint cleared his throat. "Yea sorry to break up the reunion, but Tony why didn't you tell us you travelled back in time?"

Tony's cheeks turned pink. "Well..." he said, rubbing his neck. "Would you have believed me?" he asked.

This got guilty looks from his team.

"If had I told you guys that I had met the Watson, became Sherlock Holmes, and met Sir Arthur Conan Doyle would you have believed me?"

The team's expressions softened.

"No..." Clint replied guiltily.

Steve perked up. "You met him?" he said, his eyes twinkling.

Tony nodded and looked to Watson. "By the way, how is he?" he asked.

"Good. He wrote a book about us." he replied.

Tony smiled and clapped the doctor on the back.

"Well what do we do now?" Natasha asked, looking at the men around her.

"Dinner. I'm starved." Tony replied happily, grabbing Watson's arm and dragging him along into the kitchen.


End file.
